


I Was Younger Than You Are Now.

by 1__Dot___1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental BAMF TommyInnit, Angst, Big Brother Techno, Blood, Bullying, Crime Boy Techno, Dad Phil Because We Love Dad Phil, Dadza, Dream is only mentioned, Family Dynamic, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda Non-Binary Tubbo, Little Brother Tommy, Minor Injuries, Non-Binary Tubbo was an accident., Platonic Hand Holding, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Boys Inc. - Freeform, Tommy Is a Gremlin, TommyInnit - Freeform, i don't know how to write, no beta we die like l'mangburgains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1__Dot___1/pseuds/1__Dot___1
Summary: Techno sees himself a lot in Tommy. A young man with a knack for drawing blood. After Tommy comes home from a fight at school, Techno is the only one who is there to clean up the pieces.
Relationships: Just a Family Dynamic, None
Comments: 52
Kudos: 1690





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3. I would like to thank everyone who read over this because I couldn't be prideful in this without them.

It wasn’t new, Tommy coming home injured. Usually, it was a busted hand, a few bruises, and a referral from the teachers at school. Tommy had a habit of making trouble, ever since a year ago when he’d been taken in by Phil. However, this was the first time Techno arrived at the scene first.

He was called around 12:30, 4 hours after Tommy’s school started and right when his third and least favorite online class, French, had begun. He told his teacher it was important and muted, taking the call just to escape a few minutes of class. Tommy would have been angry, he was always jealous of the fact Techno could do online classes and not have to go to an actual school. Techno didn’t have the heart to tell him it was because nobody actually wanted him in their school.

The lady on the phone had told him that she couldn’t get in contact with Phil or Wilbur and that she had called him out of desperation. Techno would never admit it, but he hated the sound of her voice. Too many memories are attached to the sound of irritable disappointment.

“Hi, this is Mrs. Julie over at L’manberg County High School. Is  
this...Techno?”

“Umm yeah, what can I help you with?” God Tommy, what did you do this time you gremlin?

“Yes, I have Tommy up here in the front office again.” Again? You make it sound like he’s there every day. “He’s had another scuffle with a classmate, and as per our fighting policy, he needs to be picked up and taken home for 5 days of Out of School Suspension. It would only be 3 but as this is not his first offense we need to extend his punishment.”

He was expecting the conversation to end there with a simple, “Come get this child and take him away please, we beg of you.” However, she didn’t stop talking.

“Also! Tommy hasn’t been showing up to his anger management classes, and we are going to have to start taking further action if he doesn’t start showing up soon.” Tommy’s school had a policy, get in a fight, go to anger management. This did not work very well, as anger management was counted as an after school activity, and they had no authority to keep them there after school.

Techno had hung up soon after, not wanting the conversation to drag on. He didn’t necessarily like talking to people. He grabbed his keys and drove to the school, carefully plotting what he was going to say to the gremlin child who refused to walk away from a fight.

When he got to the school, Tommy was sitting in a chair, leg on the backrest, scrolling through his phone with disinterest. Techno made a quick note of him using his left hand instead of his right.

He cleared his throat and Tommy’s head bolted up to look at him. The kid had a busted lip, and he looked almost as if he’d been crying. Ask him, and he would’ve said something along the lines of, “TommyInnit doesn’t cry!” Perhaps even those exact words.

“Let’s go, Tommy,” he said. He didn’t mean to sound so uncaring, but it is what it is, and he couldn’t change it. Tommy knew it was tough love. Tommy grabbed his bag and walked out of the building, his head hung low as he walked past his older brother.

The ride home was quiet, not even the low sound of WAP coming through the speakers could cut the tension. Tommy would shuffle a bit when the seat became uncomfortable, but nothing would change.

They got to their two-story townhome and walked inside, Techno monotonously telling Tommy to put his bag in his room and meet him in the bathroom, while Techno sent emails to his teachers telling them he would miss the day due to a family issue. Upon reaching the bathroom Techno stared into his reflection in the mirror above his dresser with a sigh. He loved Tommy, he was his brother, but they were far too alike.

When Tommy arrived he sat him down on the closed lid of the toilet and made a motion for his right hand. Techno flinched at the dried blood and discolored skin, making note of the way Tommy jumped as he ran some cold water over it. Techno grabbed a rag from under the sink, running it underwater as well and softly tapping it on Tommy’s busted lip. “Who did this and why?”

Silence.

God, why did Techno’s voice have to always be so monotone?

“Tommy, who did you get in a fight with?”

Nothing.

“Damn it Tommy, who did this?”

Finally, a reaction occurred.

“Why do you care? You’ve never cared before so why all of a sudden do you think it’s your business who I got in a fight with?” Tommy had never raised his voice like this, not at Techno. He was always joking when he yelled at Techno.

“Never-... What do you mean I never cared?! Of course, I care! Why the fuck do you think I don’t just ignore you?”

“Well, it sure doesn’t seem that way. ‘Tommy, shut up.’ ‘God, my little brother.’ Yeah Techno, you sure do care!”

Techno was speechless, staring at Tommy with wide eyes. After a few moments, he regained himself and tried again. “Tommy, kid-”

“-And don’t call me a kid! I’m not a kid! I haven’t been a kid in years,” Tommy made a movement to stand, but Techno had his hand held firmly under the running water.  
“Tommy, you’re 16, I know you’ve had it rough-”

“Had it rough? Haha, funny Techno. My life was a living hell. While you, Wil, and Phil were enjoying life here in a fancy home with warm food and even warmer beds, I grew up on concrete streets with nothing! I don’t have to deal with this. I don’t have to deal with you!” He stood and yanked his hand away from Techno, along with the warmth his much larger hands held. “I’m out of here.”

“Tommy, no wait please,” why was it so dull, why couldn’t he just have a smidge of emotion in his voice. Tommy needs emotion, he needs comfort, monotone isn't comfortable. God, Techno just help him! “Please don’t leave Tommy, we can talk about this,” a tear? Was that a tear? Yes! Tears mean sadness, sadness is an emotion.

“I don’t wanna talk about anything with you,” and he was gone. The door to the house was slammed shut, and the boy had run off. Techno felt his knees give out from under him and he hit the cold tile floor of the bathroom. The tears began to fall from his eyes, and this time, he didn’t try to stop them. For the first time in a year, he allowed himself to cry.

For the next few hours, Techno searched everywhere for Tommy. From the school to the bakery owned by Ms. Nikki, to his friend Tubbo’s house. Nobody in town had seen or heard from Tommy since yesterday, before the fight.

It was 4:00 PM when he found Tommy, who was sitting on a park bench in a place the neighborhood kids called “The Holy Land.” Funnily enough, the only church in town was called Church Prime, and that was across town. He sat next to Tommy with a sigh and looked up towards the sky.

“I was younger than you are now when Phil decided to take me in. He found me beaten in a back alley,” the memories played in his brain like a movie, “I was kicked out of my hometown of Hypixia. A child, who I still just call Squid, had framed me for something I didn’t do, and my friend Dream was told I was wanted dead or alive, and that I was to come before the court if I was brought back. And the court was extremely corrupt at the time so I wouldn’t make it out of that alive.” 

“You’re from Hypixia?” Tommy asked as he inched closer, a look of intrigue and wonder on his face as the elder continued his story with a nod.

“I made lots of mistakes, I made the wrong enemies, and even now when I walk the streets I wonder if they have their guards searching for me. I know they are, Dream’s a good bounty hunter and an even better friend, but they have others who are searching and won’t let me escape. I know you think I’ve had a good life, and that Phil was always there but that’s not true. Wilbur and I have each had our struggles before Phil found us. I searched for years to find a good place to call home.”

Techno shifted on the bench, looking at Tommy dead in his eyes. “Tommy I see so much of myself in you. I got into so many fights as a kid, I was suspended so many times, and eventually, I was expelled from my school. The only reason I do online classes is that nobody wants someone like me in their school. Nobody wants aggression.”

“You’re not-”

“Tommy when I was your age I had to forget everything I knew about humanity. Everyone I saw was a threat, and I had to show no weakness. When Phil brought me into his home, I was so confused. I had taught myself that people were to be feared and that this world was nothing but pain. Yet here was Phil. Sweet, fatherly Phil, who just wanted to help me. Tommy, I want to be your Phil. I don’t want to be your dad, no, that’s weird. I want to be your rock. Tommy, I didn’t know how you felt. I thought that because we were so similar, you’d understand my idea of tough love. I thought that since we understood each other we’d be on the same wavelength. Tommy, I love you, you’re my little brother, I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted you to think I didn’t care about you.”

Tommy engulfed Techno in a hug, and after a moment Techno wrapped his own arms around the younger boy, and for the first time, they both felt safe. Safe knowing that they were with someone who understood. 

When the two walked home, as the sun set behind them, it was peaceful. The two finally had an understanding between them, and instead of running, they’d talk between them, even if it was about each other

“Hey, why were you in a fight today?”

“Some punk was bullying Tubbo because of Spins and you know me, I won’t stand for that, Tubbo is my best friend. I’m not gonna let someone make my friend cry because he has a stuffed bee.”

“You’re a good guy Tommy, and even though Tubbo can fight his own battles, I’m glad you have someone who connects you to the rest of humanity. Next time, get Tubbo out of the area and take them off school grounds. Call me and we’ll kick their asses together.” Tommy smiled up at him, and when they walked into the house, all was right with the world. That didn’t last long though...Phil was home.

“TommyInnit, you got in another fight today!?!”


	2. You Swing At My Family You Better Not Miss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Chapter Title is a Hamilton Reference}  
> [Bonus Points if You Know Where It's From]

On the first day of Tommy's suspension, everyone gathered in the living room to discuss Tommy’s punishment. Through a long argument, and Techno actually raising his voice, they decided that everyone would give Tommy a single punishment each. The first punishment came from Techno, and that was that he would go to his anger management classes for a week, under the condition that if he made progress he wouldn’t have to go ever again.

On the second day, Wilbur made Tommy clean the house. He moaned, groaned, and complained throughout the day but when he was finished he’d never felt so proud. The entire house, even the driveway, and the porch outside were spotless...and then Techno walked in with muddy footprints. Techno narrowly survived being smacked with a broom.

By the third day of Tommy’s suspension, he was bored out of his mind. Phil had taken away his computer, and it was raining outside so Tommy couldn’t go out. This of course led to many meetings with Techno that day to vent and rave about how unfair Phil was being. However, Techno did give Tommy a recipe book from his grandma, so Tommy spent the day baking treats to give to Tubbo when he got back in school. That was until everyone came down for dinner. Wilbur stole away all the cookies and Techno ran to his room with a whole tray of brownies. This only left the strawberry cheesecake, which Phil decided to lick, so that was out of the question. 

The fourth day was the only day where everyone was at home. Techno was taking his online classes, Phil was upstairs doing...something…and Wilbur was in his room. Tommy, however, was bored. He couldn’t play with Tubbo, he couldn’t go to the park, he was just stuck inside. 

For about an hour, Tommy sat inside Techno’s room, watching how he spoke to his online teacher, who kept going off in a language Tommy couldn’t understand. French, he supposed. The language of baguettes and berets. It was boring, to say the least.

Having enough of knowing nothing, Tommy left Technos room. If he couldn’t have fun with the middle child, maybe Wilbur was up to hang out. Making his way to Wilburs room, Tommy looked at the pictures Phil had lining the hallway. There was one of a younger Wilbur, standing alone with Phil, a guitar case in hand. Another, which had Techno in it, a banner above the trio welcoming Techno home. And lastly, a picture of everyone on their first day with Tommy. He wiped a tear from his eye as he reminisced about the warm welcome they’d given him. Him! The scrawny kid with no one and nothing.

Tommy made his way to Wilbur's door, and when he went to open it, someone walked out. “Oh hey Da- Phil! Can you move so I can talk to Wil, big man?” Phil pulled Tommy aside and closed the door behind him.

“Tommy, leave Wilbur alone today,” Phil said softly. That was something Tommy admired about Phil, his voice was very caring, and he made things easier to hear, but even if it was the greatest weapon in his social armory, that was NOT what Tommy needed to hear.

“Leave him- why should I?! I’m bored Phil!”

“I know you’re bored Tommy, but please, I will let you get on your computer. Today is just not a good day to mess with him.” That’s hella sus. Phil was never one to go back on rules. If he says you can’t do something, he makes you stick to that. He was hiding something, and it was most likely in Wilburs room. A plan formed in Tommy’s head. He’d leave, wait a few minutes and come back.

With a glare at Phil, Tommy walked into the kitchen. He looked at the doorway, grabbed some Oreos, and waited by the pantry. He could barely hear Phil shout something about streaming in 15. Taking this chance, he tiptoed up the stairs and opened up Wilbur’s door for the very first time.

Wilbur’s room was unlike what he imagined. He imagined Wilbur’s room to be organized, aesthetically pleasing, grey black and white, but that’s not what he saw. While it was monochrome, there were clothes everywhere, a trash can overflowing and blankets strewn across the floor. The only thing that was how Tommy imagined was the corner where Wilbur kept his instruments. Each one was hung on a grey wall, not a speck of dust on them.

Tommy walked closer to Wilbur’s bed, trying to check if he was asleep, but saw him just staring at the ceiling, eyes puffy and red. As he got closer, he could hear the ticking of the glowing clock above him. 

“Wil, you okay?”

Wilbur looked over at Tommy slowly, as if he was running on an empty battery. He groaned and looked away. 

Tommy stepped a bit closer, crouching down to get onto eye level with his older brother. “Big W, what’s wrong?” Wilbur looked back at Tommy and curled into himself.

His brother was sad, depressed even. Tommy swore he was gonna kill whoever made his brother feel this way. However, first, he had to cheer up his brother. He grabbed the blankets from off the floor and carefully draped them over Wilbur, layering 2 before considering that Wilbur might get too hot and folding the rest. He looked down. Wilbur had covered his head with the blankets. 

Tommy put the clothes that were scattered all over the floor into a laundry hamper and gently rested his hand on Wilburs back. “I’ll be right back Wilbur, I won’t be gone for more than 5 minutes.” Tommy was waiting for Wilbur to tell him not to come back, but it didn’t happen. Wilbur peeked his head out of the blankets, nodding to Tommy. 

He ran back down the stairs, nearly knocking Techno over in the process. He reached the kitchen in record time, grabbing a bunch of bananas and a few bottles of water.

“Tommy, what are you doing?”

Oh shit, Phil. If he knew he went against his ruling, Tommy would be in so much more trouble. But on the other hand, he didn’t necessarily like to lie to Phil. He stammered for words for a second, before collecting himself and looking up at his caregiver. “Nothing, Phil.” 

God that hurt. Phil didn’t deserve to be lied to, but Tommy wouldn’t be able to help Wilbur if he didn’t.

“That doesn’t look like nothing Tommy.”

“Don’t you have a stream to get to, Mr. Philza Minecraft?” And with that Tommy casually walked upstairs and into his room, taking his treasure with him. He let out a shaky breath as he heard footsteps walk past his door and down the hall. He heard a door close. Phil’s door.

He snuck out of his room, quietly shutting his door and walking into Wilbur’s. He wanted so desperately for Wilbur to be up and more awake, but that wasn’t the case. He was in the same position Tommy left him in, except that he was staring at the door, seemingly waiting for Tommy to return.

“Hey Wilbur, I got you a snack.” 

Wilbur perked up the smallest bit, shifting to sit up in his bed. Tommy sat on the bed next to him and handed him a banana, which he ate in 3 bites and threw into the overflowing trash can by his desk. Wilbur made a movement for another, which Tommy happily obliged. Seeing him like this, Tommy could hardly recognize his brother. Brother. That word still was weird for him to consider. Wilbur made it through 4 bananas and a bottle of water before Tommy interrupted the silence. 

“Wilbur? I’m worried. What’s wrong?”

Wilbur said nothing, just looked over at a guitar case that was propped up against the wall. Tommy had seen it before, but where? The leather was slightly scratched, and the hinges almost looked rusted. Wilburs eyes didn’t leave the worn leather as Tommy brought it to him.

Wilbur opened the case carefully, almost as if he was scared to open it. Inside was a guitar. It was wooden, an acoustic. Wilbur adjusted himself and played a chord. “This guitar, Tommy, it was hers.”

The first thing Wilbur said to him all day and it was cryptic as hell. “Hers? Who is she?”

“My mum.” Wilbur was very secretive about his life before Phil if he even had one. The most Tommy had ever gotten out of him was that he performed on the streets for spare change. Wilbur never mentioned his mum. “She gave it to me when I turned your age.”

Tommy was sure to tread lightly. “What happened to her?”

“She passed away.”

...So much for treading lightly...

“How did she pass away?”

Wilbur strummed a few more chords, each one sounding more solemn than the last. “Mum was sick, for a long time, and five years ago today she went in her sleep.” 

Tommy placed his hand on Wilburs back. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“It still hurts. Every. Single. Day. I know I can’t change it, but I wish I could have told her goodbye. Told her that I loved her one last time.”  
Tommy knew how that felt. The overwhelming guilt of knowing you could have done more. The thought that maybe if he did one thing better, his mum would still be here. But this wasn’t about him, this was about Wilbur.

“I’m sure she knows you love her Wil. I know that she knows. You’re an amazing man, a great brother too. She’d be so proud of you Wilbur-” 

And with that Wilbur broke down. Tears streamed freely from his eyes, and he didn’t even seem to care. Wilbur hugged Tommy tightly. Tommy wrapped his arms around Wilbur and let him cry. Who cares if the guitar was digging into Tommy’s side? Wilbur needed him, and Tommy was gonna be there, no matter how uncomfortable he was.

It was around 15 minutes later when Wilbur let Tommy go. He wiped his eyes and pulled back. “Thank you, Tommy.”

Tommy smiled, something soft and unlike him entirely. “Wilbur, I will always be here for you.” 

Together, the boys put the guitar away and tidied up Wilbur’s room. Tommy offered to take Wilbur to lunch, but he refused to leave the cave he had created. Instead of letting Wilbur starve, Tommy brought Wilbur some simple mac-and-cheese and a bottle of water so he wouldn’t be dehydrated. When he passed the pictures again on the way back to Wilbur’s room, he connected the pieces of the puzzle. The case he carried was his mums.

Wilbur was more than happy to enjoy some lunch with his younger brother. The mac and cheese was a comfort to him. The hot food warmed him from the inside out. It was like he was a kid again, and that thought was surprisingly welcome.

When he had finished eating, Tommy made a move to leave. “Tommy wait! Please…..?” He turned around to see Wilbur holding the blankets up, welcoming him into his bed. “Do...do you wanna watch Up together?”

“Bitch Boy…”

Phil had come in after his stream to check on Wilbur and was met with a new sight. His eldest and youngest son were in bed, cuddling. Wilbur's laptop was behind them, playing the credits to Up. With a content sigh, Phil brought the blankets over the boys, closed the laptop, and opened the door again. 

“Sleep well, boys.”

Nobody saw the smile that crossed Wilburs face as he held his little brother closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone seemed to enjoy chapter 1 so I made chapter 2. I have some ideas for future chapters but I don't know if you would enjoy more chapters. Some ideas include Tommy going back to school, or having just some fluff here and there. Let me know If you want more in the comments.


	3. Bastard, Orphan, Son of an actually decent father.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale!! I'm sorry it took so long but I hope you enjoy.

The day was here. Tommy woke up early, which was unusual for him. He’d spent these last 5 days off, with his brothers, preparing himself. And the weekend made the time drag on longer. Last night he stayed up until 3 AM making Tubbo some honey bread; a recipe he found in Grandma-blade’s book. Making it not just to have a gift for Tubbo, but also to calm himself down. He had the bread in his backpack in a freezer bag he’d stolen from Phils kitchen. 

Nervous was an understatement. Tommy knew this was his last chance at this school. One more fight and he’d be expelled. Nobody would take him after that. Techno always got all A’s and B’s and he said nobody wanted him. He would not have a chance to get into a school even if the opponent threw the first punch. He couldn’t cast the first stone, better yet, he couldn’t get in a fight!

Tommy sighed, realizing how tough the task would be. He stood, grabbing his bag from the side of his bed. He looked at his appearance in the mirror. Wilbur had given him a beanie yesterday. It had “S.B.I” embroidered on the side inside of a badge shape which was probably Phil’s handy work. He traced the letters slowly. He had to make them proud. 

“I cannot throw away my shot...”

He walked through his door and down the wooden stairs, jumping over the last 5 and landing on his feet. He cheered for himself for a minute before collecting himself with a deep breath. He walked into the kitchen to see that his brothers and Phil were leaning against the counters, and that there was something sizzling on the stovetop.

“Hey Tommy, we made breakfast for your first day back,” Wilbur said.

“Actually, I made breakfast for your first day back.” Phil muttered, flipping whatever was on the stove and pulling out orange juice from the fridge.

“I helped!!”

“Yeah if you call getting the bacon burnt helping!”

Techno walked over to Tommy, head held high and a pep in his step. He placed his arm around Tommy’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes. He patted Tommy’s head, ruffled his hair and pushed him to sit at the table. 

It was nice sitting with everyone. It felt so familiar. Like Tommy was a kid again. Like he was getting ready for primary school with his mum and dad...MotherInnit and FatherInnit...his parents...his family. 

He thought for a minute, staring at the wall beside the large clock that hovered over the table, not feeling the eyes on him. Would his parents have been disappointed in him for fighting? Would they have understood? Would he even have a reason to fight if they weren’t gone? Would he be normal like Tubbo? Would he have met Phil? What about Wilbur and Techno? Would he know his brothers?

Tommy didn’t notice the tear that fell onto the table when he thought of a world without Sleepy Bois Inc. A world without Techno calling him a nerd. A world without Wilbur playing him to sleep with his guitar. A world without Phil calling “mate” in his soft tone.

“Tommy?”

Tommy snapped up. He looked around the table. Everyone was worried about him. They all cared about him. This was his family now. He sniffed, stood and hugged Phil once he had placed the last plate.

Dadza was obviously and wholly shocked, and for a valid reason. This boy was in his house for a year, and he hated physical affection. You could tell him how proud you were of him and he’d be fueled for a month, but hug him and he’d hate you for just as long, maybe even longer..

“Tommy? Mate what’s wrong?”

“Dad I’m really scared, I don’t wanna mess this up.”

The oldest two brothers looked towards each other with a smile when they heard Tommy finally call Phil dad. (They hadn’t told anyone, but they had bet on how long it would take. Techno said a month and Wilbur said 6 months.) They looked to Phil, who had tears in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Tommy, and held him tight.

“We all believe in you son. You’re going to do great.”  
~~~~  
Past that, breakfast was uneventful. Tommy had told everyone about the bread he made Tubbo, which prompted some awws...which prompted him to yell at them about being bitch boys. After, he cleaned the dishes, grabbed his bag and made his way towards the door. 

“I’m headed out!”

He was stopped by the three other men of the family, dressed and ready, walking with him. He made a movement to speak but was cut off by Phil.

“We’ll drive you.”

He smiled and hopped into the back seat of the car with Techno. He looked to his family as they drove to the school, laughing occasionally at the horrible dad jokes Phil would make every 5 minutes. 

Stepping into the highschool, Tommy waved goodbye to his family. Waiting for him by the gate was none other than Tubbo. They hugged before Tommy started spouting about the week he’d had. He told Tubbo about the baking, about bonding with his brothers and about watching up non stop for an entire day. He didn’t notice the sad smile Tubbo gave him. 

Tommy stopped for a second before handing Tubbo the bread he’d made them. He smiled, rubbing his neck awkwardly. 

“It’s honey bread. Made with the honey from your bees.”

Tubbo smiled up at him and hugged him again.

“Thanks Tommy! Let’s get to class so I can eat some.”

Walking through the halls, Tommy could feel the eyes of his peers on him. He could feel their words piercing him as he walked Tubbo to the first class. They got worse as he walked towards his own.

“Stray.”

“God I thought he finally left.”

“Why couldn’t he stay gone.”

Tommy turned to them and started to bare his teeth like a dog, almost growling at the people who dared to gossip about him before stopping. He saw at least 5 people run away towards their classes in fear. It filled him with a sense of power, seeing people run, but then he remembered his goal for the day.

He put his hands in his pockets and walked the rest of the way towards his class, muttering to himself about the cruelty of kids in highschool.

~~~~~~

Class passed without an issue. Wibur and Techno had kept him caught up on work, so he was able to turn it all in and sit in his seat, staring out of the window and into the fountain outside.

After class was when things turned to shit. 

Tommy walked to Tubbos' class, expecting to see his friend waiting with Spins in hand and a smile on their face. However, when he got there, Tubbo was laying on the ground, curled into themself and crying. Above the crying child were 3 boys who frequently tormented the duo. 

Fueled by rage, Tommy pushed their leader -Zeke- out of the way and off of Tubbo. He staggered back and glared at Tommy, who was helping Tubbo up.

“How about you fuck off and leave my friend alone, okay dickhead.”

Zeke stared at Tommy and then at Tubbo, who was struggling to stay upright, even with Tommy’s help. He smirked before punching Tommy in the gut. He doubled over, falling to his knees and holding his gut. Zeke stepped on Tommy’s head, holding him down.

“Welcome back Mutt, I’ve almost missed seeing your sorry ass around here,” he said, kicking his head down into the floor. Tommy felt his nose bleed, and was almost certain it had just broken.

Tubbo cried out Tommy’s name and the two others (Derek and Nick) held the beekeeper in place, and their arms behind them. Tubbo was forced to watch as Tommy was beaten in front of the entire hallway. Tubbo cried as Zeke slammed Tommy against the metal lockers behind him and repeatedly punched him in the eye.

Zeke finally stepped back from Tommy, and he fell to the ground and coughed fresh blood onto the tile floors beneath them. He smirked to himself before spitting blood onto Zeke's shoes, which looked new, fresh and bright white.

“Is that all you’ve got? Hah, I got worse than that from my big brother. Throw a REAL punch,hell, I won't even fight back.”

“WHO ARE YOU TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT MUTT? NOT EVEN YOUR FAMILY WANTED YOU SO HOW ABOUT YOU DO US ALL A FAVOR AND GO DIE IN AN ALLEY WHERE YOU BELONG!!” Zeke yelled as he ran his knee into Tommy’s head, which rolled a bit.

Tommy was silent, but then began to laugh. Zeke stumbled back, mildly frightened. “Zeke, buddy, pal. Those bastards weren’t my family. In fact, they were the furthest thing from it. Those guys I’m with now, they’re my real family, and they told me to let you be. Let you make a fool of yourself-”someone grabbed Zeke from behind and pushed him to the ground and onto his knees “-and get yourself in trouble.”

Principal Echo and the 4 officers that frequent the school had handcuffed the boys holding Tubbo and were now in the process of handcuffing Tommy’s attacker. 

Tommy walked to Tubbo and helped the short bitch stay upright, smirking down at the three boys who had tormented them for years. 

“Next time, remember that you’re dealing with Thomas Innit-Watson, and I’ll kick your ass.”

~~~~~~~

The duo of friends walked to the nurse, and sat upon the beds inside the office. They were familiar with the room, as Tommy came after every fight he got in. He absolutely adored Nurse Enigma. It seemed like they weren’t there today though, so Tommy got some ice from the ice chest and applied it to Tubbo’s stomach. They hissed slightly from the cold before sighing into the relief.

Principal Echo and Vice Principal Dawn came in a few minutes later. They informed the kids that their families were called and they were coming to pick them up. As soon as they appeared though, the comms went off, signalling that they were required in another part of the school.

A few minutes passed, maybe 20 at most, and the door to the nurses office burst open with a kick. Techno was there and ran to his sibling. He lightly slapped him on the wrist.

“Tommy!! What the hell! We talked about this, you gremlin!!”

Tommy and Tubbo turned to each other and laughed. 

“Techie, I didn’t throw a single punch at that spoiled brat. All I did was sit there and let him get himself in trouble.”

Techno was slightly taken aback. He sighed and hugged Tommy, who winced. “I trust you’re telling me the truth here.”

“Am I gonna have to go home? I really don’t wanna be in trouble again.”

Techno let out a shaky bruh before chuckling and shaking his head. “No Tommy, you’re not in trouble.” 

Tommy let out a sigh of relief before turning to Tubbo who was crying a bit. Tommy froze and got him more ice before asking what was wrong. Tubbo held out the bag of bread, which was smashed and unrecognizable. And then he held up spins, which had a wing torn off. 

Tommy took Spins and examined the wing. “I’m sure Phil could fix Spins right up, he did make my beanie’s embroidery after all, and we can make more bread together this weekend if you’d like.”

Tubbo nodded up at Tommy, held Spins close and walked with the brothers into the main office, hand and hand with Tommy. Techno signed the boys out, walked them to the car and headed towards the Sleepy Bois house.

The troublemakers of best friends sat in the backseat, leaning against each other. They fell asleep during the ride, hands intertwined together and smiles on their faces.


End file.
